


A secret we kept in highschool

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, jock!gray, nerd!natsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: Gray finds himself involved in an accident. Then he meets Natsu...





	

Gray was the school’s top athlete in the swim team. He had the fastest time, won the most difficult races and was hit on by the most people. He practically was the perfect guy that all the girls fell for. But, someone else was in his mind. 

“Oi Gray, are you thinking about him again?” Elfman was curious, since he hadn’t seen his friend like this for a long time.

“Ah, is it that obvious? I don’t know what to do... He seems so difficult to approach, he’s always with a goddamn book! How am I supposed to talk to him?” The two friends were walking into the cafeteria during lunch time. Gray could see Natsu sitting a few tables away.

“Why don’t you pretend it was an accident? You could just fall on him and apologize.”  


“But how am I supposed to fall?”  


“Like this!” Elfman pushed Gray right onto Natsu.  


“Oh shit,” he mumbled, “Natsu I’m so sorry!”  


“You idiot, why did you push me?” He was short-tempered, so he didn’t need much to get mad.  


“My friend pushed me and I fell on you! I didn’t mean this to happen!”  


“Fine.” He took his book and left the cafeteria. Gray couldn’t overlook this whole situation and the adrenaline from the embarrassment made it easier for him to follow the pink-haired guy.  


They found themselves in an empty hallway. The athlete usually wasn’t so soft around people, but Natsu’s personality simply turned the world upside down for him. 

“Why did you follow me here?” Natsu leaned against the wall. 

“To be honest, I don’t know. The last thing I remember is telling Elfman that I want to meet you.”  


“Is that the reason why you fell on me?” Natsu turned his head away from Gray, as an attempt to hide his blush.

“Yes, I guess it was.”  


“And what are you going to do now that the truth is revealed?”  


“I’m going to ask you out. It’ll be an apology for today, along with a chance to get to know you more.”  


“A date? How could I say no?” Gray leaned on Natsu’s body and their lips collided.

“This is going to be interesting.” Natsu’s comment after their first kiss made Gray smirk. Then, they returned to the cafeteria as if nothing had happened, keeping this moment between them a secret only for two.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
